Sonic the Hedgehog: Another Dimension
by PhoenixFlare217
Summary: In another Dimension, Juliet the Hedgehog and her friends are sent to Sonic's World. Contains Oc's. Full Summary In first chapter! Is better than it sounds! SonicxOc ShadowxOc KnucklesxOc Tails'xOc No Flames Please! Pic is my OC, Raven the Cat
1. Author's Note PLZ read

**This is an Author's note. Please read the whole thing.**

Hello, everyone! FeatherSky0606 here! I'm sorry I have not been writing for a while, because I got SO into Sonic! I'm still into Yu-Gi-Oh; I have just been getting ideas. I will be making aSonic Fanfic, but I'll get into those details later. If you know what Ib is, please read my Fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh: An Ib Story. My OC, Kitari, has the role of Garry, and Yugi plays the role of Ib. BTW, those who read my YGO story; please read Prologue 2, I tried to make it as sad as I could.

The Sonic Fanfic is where my OC's, are the female versions of the original characters. The plot, is where Juliet the Hedgehog, Raven the Cat, and other OC's, are in another dimension, unknown to Sonic and his friends, until one day, Juliet was battling 'Lady Golding', her Professor rival. Her speed created a portal, sending everyone she knew into Sonic's world.

The main characters are not the same colors as the main males. I will mainly focus on the main two females, Juliet and Raven. Here are the character's bios:

**Juliet The Hedgehog**: Juliet is a yellow hedgehog with orange hair {that's always messy} and light green eyes. Her arch rival is Raven the Cat. Juliet has the same attitude as Sonic and Tails combined. The first guy she meets is Shadow, and she mistakes him for Raven, and that leads her to fighting him. The same with Sonic and Raven, only Sonic mistakes Raven for Shadow. Her best friends are Peach the Squirrel, and Roxy the Fox. BONUS! She falls in love with Sonic, which makes Amy hate her. If she was in a video game, her theme would be Runaway by Avril Lavinge.

**Raven the Cat**: Raven is a black cat, with dark blue stripes, dark blue hair, and the darkest eyes of blue you could ever imagine. She has a mirror personality of Shadow, whom she falls for later in the series. She was supposed to be a Hedgehog, like Juliet, but a cat hair got in her DNA. Before she was transported to Sonic's world, she had to use a magical gem to teleport, and use magic. 80 years before Lady Golding was born, she lived in an Underwater Station, called Valkyrie, where she lived with a teen named Derek. If you're thinking he was like Maria, he wasn't. On Earth, she ran into Sonic, and then found Lady Golding teaming up with Dr. Eggman. That's how she met Shadow. . If she was in a video game, her theme would be I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. And a theme for Raven and Juliet's rivalry would be Want You Gone and Still Alive by Portal 1 and 2. If you want to know what she looks like, see the FanFiction Pic. I drew it, the reason why the dress/vest is patched, is because when she was on the Valkyrie, she didn't really have any clothing. She wore it as a cape when she was small, and now she wears it as a dress.

**Peach the Squirrel:** Peach is a light white squirrel. She has yellow hair, with pink highlights. Her eyes are a chocolate brown. She is Juliet's best friend, and she would do anything to help Juliet defeat Lady Golding. The first person she meets is Knuckles, but it ended quickly. She is really into machines and stuff, but doesn't know how to make one. That's how Tails' was able to help her, and she eventually grew affection for him. Vanilla and Cream let her stay at their house. She once ran into Raven, and at the worst time. Her theme would be Firework by Katy Perry.

**Roxy the Fox: **Roxy is a brown fox, with red nipping at her tail and ears. Her hair is crimson–red and her eyes are blue. She prefers living out in the wild over living in a city, or luxury. She fell into the portal with Peach and Juliet, and picks up a fight with Tails', but it ends quickly. She meets Knuckles, and He immediately becomes friends with her. She had an encounter with Rouge, but she got away. Her theme would be U+Ur Hand by Pink.

**Extra Characters:**

**Riley the Robin: **Riley is a boy robin, who wants to be as powerful as Raven. His feathers are Red, but tipped black at the ends. His eyes are a light orange. Their relationship relates to Shadow's and Rouge's, only he isn't a jewel theif. Raven and him worked for Lady Golding together, until Raven ran away. He can fly, but he can only go a certain height. He appears in the FanFiction, but he might appear in Chap. 2.

**The Prologue for this story is the next chapter! Hope this Story isn't too cheesy. :P**


	2. Prologue

**/Prologue/**

In a Dimension, far from Sonic's or Blaze's, there was a Hedgehog, a Cat, a Squirrel, and a Fox. The Hedgehog's name is Juliet. She and her Friends were battling Raven, and Lady Golding. The fight wasn't going too well for Juliet.

"What are we gonna do, Juliet?" Peach, Juliet's best friend asked, she was the genius of the group, and now she was out of ideas.

"I have a plan, but it's going to cost me all of my energy." She was not going to lose to a Faker and an Insane Professor.

"This is the end, you brat! You will lose!" Lady Golding was an insane Professor, who cared about nothing more than to destroy Juliet, and put an end to all Mobius. All except Raven.

"I don't think so!" Deep down, she was very scared of death, but the thought of losing pumped adrenaline through her veins. With her incredible speed, she ran around the lab, creating orange energy, and destroying Golding's Machine. But to her surprise, it destroyed all of the technology in the room that could be used against Juliet.

"Juliet!" Peach screamed over the wind "What's happening?!" The only answer she got was a giant blue and green portal that was sucking everyone into. Juliet had already fallen into it.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 1

**FeatherSky0606: Hullo! This is Chapter 1 of 'Sonic: Another Dimension'**

**Thank you xXAnimeHopeLoveXx for Reviewing! XD**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888**

**Chapter 1**

Juliet woke with her cheek pressed on something cold and hard. The last thing she remembers is trying to create a Destruction Wave, then she fell through something, then she blacked out.

"Where am I?" She noticed that everything looked the same, until a dark voice rang through her ears.

"Who are you, Hedgehog?" She snapped her head around to see a dark figure. She did not know who it truly was, but she suspected it to be the Number 1 person she hated.

"Faker! I should have known it was you! What do you want from me now?!"

/Shadow's P.O.V/

My eyes had widened at her calling me 'Faker'. Only Sonic, or 'Idiot' as I'd like to name him, had called me that. She must be another of his so-called 'Friends'.

"Hmph, I should have known that you were one of them." I had better things to do then waste my time with her.

"That's enough talk! Let's dance!" Her attitude was annoying, ignorant, and prideful.

'Why does she act like that blue idiot? She's just a waste of time.' I began to walk away, but then I felt something hit my back. She had used a Homing Attack!

'How?! Only we can do that!' I turned around, just in time to see her angered face.

"I never knew you would back down from a fight, Raven." She sneered.

"Raven? I am not Raven; I am Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform!"

/Juliet's P.O.V/

'Wait, that's not Raven? Shadow…how come I've never seen him before?' I thought, trying to process what happened. But a sudden hit to my stomach interrupted my train of thought.

"You'll pay for that!" I prepared a homing attack, at the same time he did. We attacked each other, the hits not doing any damage.

/Normal P.O.V/

While Shadow and Juliet were fighting, Sonic was running down the forest, running to examine the ball of light that hit the earth. When he got there, he gritted his teeth at who he saw.

"Shadow….." He growled, just as he got up. But that wasn't Shadow, it was Raven.

"Where am I…" She growled. When she saw a blue hedgehog out of the corner of her eye, she got up quickly.

"Shadow, you faker! What are you up to now?!" She did not know this 'Shadow' was, but he posed as a threat to her.

"I do not know of this 'Shadow' you speak of, but if you are looking for a fight, I'd suggest you surrender, and walk away." However, her warning didn't faze the blue Hedgehog at all.

"You can't fool me this time! You're going down!" He charged at her, in attempt to attack, but failed miserably. She had disappeared.

"Where are you, Faker? I know you're using a Chaos Emerald to help you!" He shouted

"You are very blind for a hedgehog." Raven taunted. Sonic whipped around, and she was standing right there.

"You're gonna regret you said that, Faker!" She dodged his homing attack, and they started to run through the forest, parallel from each other. While she was running, her watch/transmitter called.

"Raven! Raven, where are you?" it was Lady Golding.

Oh, Joy.

"Raven here."

"Raven! Get over here! I need you!"

"But Lady, there is a blue hedgehog blocking my way. He keeps calling me 'Shadow'."

"Forget about it! Now get your furry butt over here!"

"Lady Golding, what about the Hedgehog?"

"I don't care about him! Destroy him if you must! Just make it snappy!" She stopped running, and faced him.

Sonic didn't know why Shadow was wearing a hooded suit, but he was able to listen to his conversation.

'Who is 'Lady Golding'? Maybe she has something to do with Eggman!'

"Look whoever you are, I don't know what you're up to, but it can't be good! Are you in this with Eggman?" If eyes could talk, Raven's would be saying 'Get out of my face'.

"You're a waste of time. I have things to do." With that said, she disappeared in a flash.

"HEY! I don't care whoever you are; I know that you're no good!" By the time he finished, she was already gone.

'Raven, huh. I better go ask Tails' if he knows about her or this 'Lady Golding'.

**At Tails' house…**

"Hey Tails'! You home?" Sonic called. His response was,

"Yeah, over here!" He then heard a muffled "Who is Sonic?" it sounded like a female. He walked in the room to see Tails' sitting with an uncomfortable-looking Fox.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked.

"Sonic, I'd like you to meet Roxy! She came here out of the sky." Tails' ended his sentence with a laugh.

"Wait, you came here out of the blue too?" She nodded her head.

"Yep. I'm not really sure how I got here, but I'm lookin' for some other friends of mine."

"Who are your friends, Roxy? Do we know them? What are their names?" Tails' pushed.

"Slow down, sugar. My friends are Juliet and Peach. Last thing I remember before coming here is that we were fightin' Lady Golding and Rave-"She wasn't able to finish her sentence, for Sonic spazzed out.

"You know about that stuff?! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Roxy gave him a confused look, and said,

"No Darlin' the real question is, how do **you** know 'bout this stuff?"

"I ran into a girl, who I thought was Shadow, but was really a cat named 'Raven'. Do you know about her?" Roxy narrowed her eyes when he said her name.

"Yeah, I know her. She's Lady Golding's little helper. Juliet ran into her once, and she came back with bruises and cuts. Raven calls herself 'The Ultimate Lifeform'. But if you ask me, I don't believe that crap for a second."

"Sonic, you said that Shadow called himself that! Do you think there might be a connection?" Tails' got into his 'detective' mode.

"Maybe, but we've got to find your friends, Roxy!"

"Right! Only question is where are they?" Roxy's facial expression dropped in worry, But Tails' face had brightened with an idea.

"I know! Sonic, if you met Raven, and I met Roxy, so maybe Knuckles met someone!"

"Let's check there!"

**At the Master Emerald….**

"Where did you go, you rodent?!" Knuckles shouted angrily

"Hey Knuckles, I was wondering if you met anyone new today?" Sonic asked.

"Just a second, Sonic. First, help me capture this Squirrel!" Roxy piped up when he said that.

"Squirrel? Peach is a Squirrel! Hey Knuckles, or whatever you name is, stop tormenting my friend!" He turned his gaze to her, and he stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then a small voice appeared from behind a pillar.

"R-Roxy? Is that you?" then, Peach made herself visible. She was so adorable!

"Hey, are you Peach?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, hey Roxy, where's Juliet?" Peach came out, but taking cautious steps around Knuckles.

"Sorry, Peach. We haven't found her yet."

"Oh, well who are these people?" her small voice was barely a whisper.

"Well Peach," Roxy began, locking her arm around Peach's neck "This here's Sonic, Knuckles, and that's Tails'!" She said, pointing to each one.

"Oh, sorry Peach. I thought you were an intruder." Knuckles felt embarrassed for attacking a tiny, harmless squirrel.

"Hey, I think I've got an idea!" Tails' explained that everyone should split up, and search the city for Juliet. They all agreed to go in pairs, Knuckles went with Roxy, Tails' went with Peach, and Sonic went to search on his own.

"How am I supposed to find a 'one-in-a-million' female Hedgehog?" as soon as he said that, a blur of orange ran into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he said.

"Well, sorry. Have you seen a squirrel or a fox anywhere?" She said, helping him up. She was also able to see what he looked like. He had cerulean colored fur and green eyes. He didn't particularly wear any clothing, other than a pair of white gloves, and red running shoes.

Sonic now got to see what the orange blur looked like. She had sunshine-colored fur, and messy orange hair, with light blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank with a green shirt that was tied up at her stomach, short, but ripped jeans, and green running shoes. Her style wasn't like Amy's or Cream's. She actually looked very….pretty to him. **{A/N: The reason why I didn't say beautiful is because that word isn't in Sonic's vocabulary.}**

"Yeah! Are their names Roxy and Peach?" Sonic was relieved to have finally stopped his search. It had taken him two hours to find her.

"Yes! Do you know where they are?" Her face showed clear relief for her friend's safety.

"Yeah, just follow me! If you can keep up." Sonic ended the sentence with a playful smirk.

"Ha! You're talking to 'Juliet the Hedgehog'! I think I should be asking you that question." They both took off in a flash. While they were running, Juliet was wondering if that black and red hedgehog had anything to do with him.

"Hey, You!" She yelled to him "Have you seen a black and red Hedgehog around here?"

"The name's Sonic! And yes, I have!" He yelled back, his jade eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Is his name 'Shadow'?"

"Yeah, he's a Fake! He uses a Chaos Emerald to teleport."

'Teleport? Chaos Emerald? He's saying a lot of things that Raven used to battle me with. Except we didn't use these 'Chaos Emeralds'.'

After a bit of running, Sonic sped up his speed to get to Tails' house. He looked to his side, and was very surprised that she was keeping up perfectly. Grinning playfully, he boosted his speed. He looked again to see her catching up without a problem.

'She's really fast! I've never seen anyone run so fast before! Well, except me.'

**With Raven….**

Raven sprinted towards Golding's coordinates, which was far into the forest, away from the city. When she arrived, the moon was starting to rise. When she came up to their new base, it was inside a cave that was pushed up against the mountain.

"Raven! There you are! I told you to make it snappy!"

"Forgive me, but the base is very far from the city. It made the coordinates wrong."

"Anyway, I have a mission for you."

"How may I help, Lady Golding?"

"You are going to sneak into the Egg Headquarters, and steal the jewel called the Chaos Emerald. Got it?"

"I'll be on my way right now." But before she could run out the door, Lady Golding stopped her.

"WAIT! I'm going with you." Golding shouted.

"May I ask why?" Golding had never gone on a mission with Raven, even if it contained blowing up entire islands.

"You can't break in there so easily. That's why you need me." She snapped. As they prepared for their mission, Raven was tempted to ask,

"Excuse me Golding, but what is the 'Egg Headquarters'?"

**With Sonic and Juliet…**

By the time they got to Tails' house, the moon was beginning to rise.

"Is this the place?" Juliet had been very friendly with Sonic during their running, and she got to know a couple things about him.

"Yeah, my best buds' Knuckles and Tails' are here with your friends. By the way, do you have any idea how you got here?"

"No, but I remember fighting Lady Golding, and I tried to use a special power of mine. I somehow created a portal, and now I'm here." Juliet said the sentence with a shrug, like she did that all the time. They opened the door to find Tails' and Peach talking together, while Knuckles and Roxy were arm-wrestling. They all looked towards the door to see them, and Peach looked like she was going to burst.

"Hey Guys! I'm so glad you're alright. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Peach ran up and hugged the air out of Juliet.

"Hey, Peach! Can you stop for me? It-it really hurts!" She croaked. Peach let go of her, and started explaining everything. How they ended up in Sonic's dimension, how she met Knuckles, and how Tails' met Roxy.

"And I ran into Raven, whoever that is." Sonic added. Juliet's face turned at his statement.

"Got any clue if she's causing trouble? Because **I **have to clean it up." She growled.

"I think she's got something to do with Eggman. I heard some lady talk to her, and she talks a lot like him!" Sonic was actually quite happy to have something to do once in a while. Especially kick Eggman's butt.

"Well, I think we should look for them! They might've already come up with a plan to kill me." Juliet was very excited to explore the new world she was in.

Especially with her new friends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

**FeatherSky0606: Please Review! Hope you liked the first chapter!**


End file.
